Regrets
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Rumi, a young Growlithe Pokemorph enjoys destroying trees, training, and beating up birds. However, when training takes a turn for the worse, how will his master ever forgive him? Or is it his master that needs forgiving?  M/b, details inside.


Pokemon is cee of Nintendo, all their mons belong to them. Contains: M/M, shota, pokemon, growlithe, human, trainer, near death experiences, copious amounts of semen, love, drama, secret shrines, foreskin, docking, and underwear. In other words, if you're young, you shouldn't be reading about this graphic sex between consenting men and boy-pokemon. Concrit appreciated, not mandatory.

OH THE HUMANITY

* * *

Dry golden leaves rustled in the fall wind, their fallen forms scattering across dewy grass. The sun had just began to peak over the ruby treetops and scattered bright rays through its foliage. The serene scene was interrupted by a violent battle-yowl; the fierce cry scaring the various Pidgey and Spearow that were resting in the trees who haven't yet shed their leaves. Had the yell not startled them, the vicious attacks unleashed on the trees would have, with an orange figure darting between the dirty brown trunks- his fists and feet smashing through their bark like a butcher's cleaver through meaty flesh and bone.

The punches and kicks left an array of imprints on the tree's body, seemingly both random and organized. The orange figure stopped to catch his breath. Although his face was mostly humanoid in nature, it was covered with a lightly orange fur, and his head was topped off with both a tuft of cream and two fuzzy ears rimmed with brown. His eyes were a bright hazelnut, and with his panting it was obvious that he had sharp canine-like teeth. The black button nose that extruded from his face was naturally wet, and with each exhale came a puff of mist from the cool morning air.

He was a mix between beast and man, Pokémon and human. Physically, he had the stature of a ten year old boy, but as Pokémon mature much faster than that, he too was slightly older than he appeared, mentally. The only clothing he had on his orange and black striped body, with a light brown belly coating, was a simple pair of shorts. They seemed almost too large and they sagged lowly beneath his tail. The critter's ears perked up as he heard a distant sound.

~Marth~

I awoke to the sounds of Rumi, once again, destroying the trees in the yard. I contemplated going outside to stop him, but with a glance at the clock I decided it was much too early to be leaving my cozy bed. Turning away from the sounds of fighting in the forest, as well as the squawks of various flying-types attempting to escape the assault on their home, I scrunched the blankets over my head in an attempt to muffle out Rumi's noise. I had no longer than a few seconds of relative peace before a wooden shard smashed through my window and nearly skewered me.

Dammit. Cruel thoughts dashed through my mind going nowhere, as though they were stuck on a treadmill. I dug through my dirty clothing, pulling out a pair of sweats and a simple t-shirt. Throwing them on as I threw open the door, I took a step onto the freezing wet grass and reared back. My shoes sat innocently next to the doorframe inside and I glared at them. Slipping on the sneakers, I shot back outside, my heavy feet trotting over the crisp fall leaves and twigs. With each step came a subsequent crunch or snap and my piecing gaze shifted from one tree to another, glowering at the various scars on their trunks; large pieces of timber torn asunder from scratches, other pieces were burnt to charcoal, and even more had copious amounts of craters knocked in them from punches and kicks. It was bad enough that he had to destroy the forest while training, but to send chunks of wood hurtling towards me, even unintentionally.

The clearing I ended up in was suspiciously empty, especially so when considering the fact that less than five minutes ago there was more noise than a parade of Phanpy. The golden color of leaves made it harder to spot the ruffian, yet I managed to spy him out, hiding in a tree which managed to hold onto most of its leaves.

"Rumi."

My voice was clear and smooth, despite my inner turbulence. He didn't budge from his position in the foliage. I could feel my eyebrow twitching at his defiance, but I cleared my throat once more and pointed at him.

"I can see you- now come down from there," I commanded, and at last he obeyed, jumping from the branches and landing like a flaming bullet to the leaf-covered forest floor. He landed kneeling, head bowed, with one hand on the wet grass and the other holding up his shorts from falling. I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose, and pulled him up by the shoulder. He was about as tall as my waist, and had to bend his head back just to look me in the eye. I dropped to my knees and looked him in the eye- he fidgeted under my gaze, and attempted to look away.

"Y-yes?" he asked embarrassed and twirling a paw into the ground as though he did nothing wrong- or wasn't aware of his wrongdoing. Resisting a sigh, I placed my arms on the boy and spun him around to fix his shorts.

"You know," I began to say in a usual fashion; "you're supposed to button this around your tail so it doesn't fall down." I was referring to the rear of his shorts, which had a small clasp to allow his tail to poke through underneath and add support to the fabric. "And with this out of the way…" I muttered, clasping the button with a snap, "let me show you what woke me up this morning…"

His gulp was audible enough for me to hear and the Pokémon attempted to escape once more. My hand darted out to grab him by the forearm, and lifted him up with ease. I contemplated the idea of shuffling him over my shoulder and doing a fireman's carry to take him to the house, but instead opted to secure both of his wrists together with two hands and hold him far enough away that he couldn't kick at me- a feat easily achieved with his small stature.

~Rumi~

Master's hands gripped my hands tightly and my claws involuntarily exposed themselves. He did not notice, but I doubt Master would be pleased if I accidentally scratched him. My thoughts drifted back to this morning, when I snuck out early to get some training in. Master says he doesn't like it when I train alone, but I just wanna get stronger for him, so I pulled on a pair of shorts and attempted to fasten them around my tail. All my attempts failed, even just thinking about it makes me embarrassed! Today I had to be really careful, lest I disturb my master, who liked to sleep in on nice days to train such as today.

I had to tiptoe past his door and the walls that bordered his room, both were thinner than paper. Once I was a safe distance away I could begin my exercises. They'd be a bit harder since my shorts weren't properly secure, but I was confident I could do them- plus I wanted to be stronger for Master.

The clearing I usually used, full of dents and craters from previous training sessions, was overrun with Fearow stopping to rest in their migration. A burst of flame erupted from my nose, and I dashed forward in a whirlwind of punches, kicks, and claws. I managed to punch a few of the birds, but the majority took off in flight once I reached full sprint. Then, they dove back at me, unleashing piercing peck attacks that bit at and ruffled my fur. I didn't relent, and continued my assault, downing several more of the flying types with close combat. My attacks, however, weren't very effective, and I ended up hurting the surrounding area more than the birds, with one specific kick sending a chunk of tree hurtling towards Master's house. Finally, I jumped up to the sky and unleashed a blast of flame, which scared off the remainder of birds save from a few of the lower evolved forms who sat out the fight.

At last I could train in peace, but after just one attack on a particularly ugly tree, I heard the telltale sound of my Master's house-door opening, and his voice curse. It only took a brief look up to the sky to tell me that he was up way earlier than he usually gets up, and it could only be my fault. With my brief glance around the yard, I located the tree with the most coverage, and threw myself up to it, furling into a hopefully inconspicuous ball amidst the orange, yellow, and red leaves of the tree.

My Master's loud feet tromped through the leaves and twigs that covered the ground angrily, and I peered an eye out to where I heard him coming. He was wearing the same close that he wore yesterday, and their scent wafted up to my perch. I had to resist the urge to go down and greet him, as his expression was clearly one of anger, rather than happiness to see me trying to get stronger for him.

"Rumi." He said with a calm voice, and I almost dropped down obediently, rustling the branch I was on. He didn't seem to notice, however, so I held my ground. Master sighed once more, and swiveled his head toward the tree I was hiding in, pointing directly at my curled body.

"I can see you- now come down from there," he ordered, and I had no choice but to obey. I dropped out of the tree and onto my knees, with a careful hand holding the waist of my shorts in the rear. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up, while kneeling down himself.

"Y-yes?" I answered him shakily, unsure of what ever punishment he would inflict on me for waking him. In nervous habit, my foot drilled a hole into the ground. He sighed, and spun me around, his fingers deftly hooking the clasp on my shorts around my tail. I blushed red- red enough to see through my fur. He said something to me, but I was too embarrassed to even hear, let alone comprehend his speech. Luckily, I was turned away from him- I probably would have died had I had been face to face with Master while he fixed my waistband.

I tuned into his speech just in time to hear him say, "Let me show you what woke me up this morning." I made a move to escape, but he grabbed me by the arm and lifted me off the ground. I struggled for a moment, but his grip tightened and he snatched up my other arm. He held me up in the air throughout the entire walk back through the forest, an impressive feat considering my weight, and he finally let me down when he kicked the front door shut.

By now I was far too ashamed to run away, and he pushed me forward to my room- my legs had locked up and lost any motor function. He stopped pushing me once we reached his bedroom door, slightly ajar from his rush to get outside and give me a piece of his mind. He stood behind me, a tall, glaring pillar of meat which imposingly blocked the only exit. Reluctantly, I pushed open the door, and peaked inside. It was unnaturally cold in the room, strange considering that Master enjoys heat while he sleeps, much like how I do. Another step in and I saw the cause of the coolness of the room- the window near Master's bed had been shattered and a large chunk of wood was embedded into the mattress of his bed.

My throat clenched up, I couldn't breathe. Spinning towards Master, I leapt toward his leg and hugged it, lightly sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry…" I managed to say out through my breathlessness, and held his leg even tighter in an attempt to beg forgiveness.

~Marth~

Rumi began to calm down once we got to the house, his squirms dying down to some limp twitches. My arms burned, but I wasn't about to take the chance for him to escape before my rage died out. Finally, once inside with the door shut, I set him back on the ground, but he remained frozen stiff, as though he was made out of wood. I urged him onwards with gentle pushes, which got him moving to my door, which I left cracked open in my hurry to leave. Again, he froze, but with a tender touch, the Pokémon pushed at the door and gazed inside. A cool draft came from the room, and, interested, the Growlithe took a step inside.

I heard his cough a brief second afterwards, and before I knew it, he had attached himself to my legs, with small tears dropping from his hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" he muttered, so softly it was almost impossible to hear. My rage dissipated, and I bent down to hug the crying form. It was an awkward hug, just from the sheer size difference of the both of us, and I ended up pull him off the floor and squishing him against my chest. My hand ruffled through the fur on his back in a soothing manner, and he began to cry harder.

A wave of guilt washed over me. I wanted to make him feel the consequences of his actions, not make him cry in my arms. My head began to ache as I thought of all the ways I could soothe the crying boy in my arms, yet all of them seemed overly complicated, or so obvious that Rumi would be able to see right through me. Something in my brain suddenly clicked, however, and I tipped the Growlithe-boy's head upward so he could look at me though his tear-filled eyes.

"It'll be alright Rumi," I whispered to him, as I found that that was the most effective way to deal with hysterical people- or in this case, Pokémon. "You'll just have to share your bed until the window gets repaired and I get a new mattress. While this solved the problem of the crying critter in my arms, another one arose in its place. The fur around his nose began to glow dark-pink, his telltale sign of embarrassment. Before he could say another word, I gave him a peck on the forehead and set him back down on the floor, disappearing into my room to gather the stuff I would be taking to his.

~Rumi~

My apology to Master didn't go unrewarded. He lifted me up and held me close to his chest, which made me feel euphoric, despite the tears that still fell from my eyes. His hand ran down the crux of my back, pushing down the fur that had been upturned and pecked at during my fight with the Fearow. His scent was soothing, and I murmured out further apologies in an attempt to stay near it.

My words were for naught, as he tipped my head upward, and his blurred face smiled at me. "It'll be alright Rumi," he said, "You'll just have to share your bed until the window gets repaired and I get a new mattress." I choked back my tears and blushed redder than the flames I exhaled. A nights sleeping with Master? Several? I could just feel my fur reddening and tingling at the thought. I opened my mouth to voice an objection, but Master darted forward and kissed me on my forehead, freezing the speech in my throat.

Then, without a word, he set me back down onto the ground and vanished into his room- the door shut and locked. I sat there for a few moments with my paws hiding my face, lightly touching the spot where Master's lips had been pressed for just a moment. I paused for a moment, by Master's door, listening to him shuffle assorted items around in his room, and then ran to my own. It was a Grumpig-sty, with various smells wafting around over countless pieces of shed clothing, trash, and other miscellaneous objects. The clothing I tossed into a hamper, and trash was sent to the trashcan. I picked up the rest and stuffed it into my closet, making sure that the door to a side-attic was locked shut, and the key was securely hidden.

I eyed my bed wearily, measuring it in my mind's eye. It was about as tall as my chest, and long enough to fit even my tall Master, but it definitely seemed too small when width came into play. With a sigh of relief, I leaned against the bedframe. It looked like my secret could remain just that, a secret. Just as I pushed myself off the bedframe, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

~Marth~

Rumi loitered outside my door for a couple minutes longer, but the lock made it impossible for him to get in without tearing down the entire door. I walked around aimlessly until he finally left the hall and dashed into his own room, and then I lifted the broken window and kicked out the torn mesh. Jumping through the opening, I snuck towards his room and spied on him through a corner of the glass. He was cleaning up his train wreck of a room, tossing clothing that was clean into the basket, and some recyclables in the trash. Neither of which really mattered to me, but he took exceptional care to stuff away the rest of the things in the room in his closet, checking to see if a door in the back of it was latched shut. Rumi twirled quickly, and I had to dive for cover, hoping that he didn't see me spying.

I dove back into my room, grabbing the blankets I was going to use for my stint in Rumi's room, as well as some underclothing. Then I ventured out of my room and knocked on his door- he gave a startled yelp in return, before opening his door. It was as tidy as I had seen from outside, although there was a particular musky smell that wafted around, almost like sweat. I tossed my clothing and blankets onto his bed, and leaned against the short frame. Compared to my room, it was almost unbearably hot, assumedly a side effect from a fire-types natural body heat and I slid my shirt off my body and tossed it with the rest of my clothing on his bed.

"Alright, let's get moving…" I thought out loud, and looked to the Growlithe-boy. "We're gonna go to the store to get a new window and mattress." My voice felt steely and detached, but Rumi didn't seem to notice it, despite his intense stare. His eyes seemed to be a bit vacant and they glazed over as he collapsed onto the ground.

I sighed and shook him lightly to no avail. Lifting his body with care, I laid him to rest on his bed, pausing for a moment, then unclasping the waistband and slipping off his shorts, leaving him in his tighty-whities. I covered him with my blanket, tucking it up to his bare chest and shutting off the light. He was too cute while unconscious; it would be a crime to force him awake.

~Rumi~

I let master into my room without a word, and he plopped his sleep-things onto my skinny bed, before leaning against the frame he dwarfed. With a sigh, he grasped at the edges of his shirt and lifted it off of his body which glistened with sweat. I couldn't help but stare at his chest; it was mostly smooth with the exception of a few beginning ridges of pectoral muscles and abdominals. I felt myself getting lightheaded, but I steeled my nerves for the inevitable drop. Master began to say something, but I could only stare vacantly back, any speech would have disrupted my concentration.

His lips stopped moving and I fell to the floor, my eyes glazed over yet still seeing all. My entire body was paralyzed, and when I was lifted I limply drooped in his arms. He set me in bed, and seemed to contemplate something before reaching behind me and unbuttoning the clasp on my shorts. I could feel my unseen blush burn through my whiskers as the fabric slid past my legs and exposed me in my undies. Thankfully he covered me up with his blanket before something even more embarrassing happened, and before I knew it he had left the room in darkness.

I lay frozen in bed for a good fifteen minutes before I was able to move once more. It was fifteen minutes of pure, torturous agony- aroused without any way to quench it. My breath quickened once I regained movement, and my hand dove beneath the blue elastic band of my underwear, gripping at my member. I pulled the blanket upwards, smelling the scent of my Master that was embedded in it. My claw traced around the opening of my foreskin, pulling down and exposing my moist head to the cage of my undies. Its tip drizzled pre against the fabric; its sticky substance seeping past the thin layer of underwear and dotting Master's blanket with a wet stain. My paw trailed down even further, cupping my sack and lightly squeezing it as if to milk precum out of them.

Just as I traced my fingers back up my shaft, the front door creaked open and subsequently slammed shut. I let out a surprised cry and let the elastic waistband of my tidy-whities snap against my groin, trapping my member once again in its cloth strangle-hold. My eyes closed just as the door to my room opened, and Master walked in, setting down his bag. His hand brushed against my forehead, and I resisted the urge to "awaken" as my erection hadn't died down yet. Still, he seemed satisfied and left me alone on the bed.

~Marth~

Deciding to go to the Pokémart was an idiotic choice. The monopoly holding store had no intentions of getting replacement glass for at least a week from now, and the only type of covering they could offer for the broken window was saran wrap. I reluctantly bought it, and came home in a huff; I wanted to take a nap, but my bed would probably be frozen solid by now, and the only other one was taken by Rumi.

These thoughts whirled around in my mind as I bicycled home, tube of saran wrap securely holstered in my backpack. My anger caused me to slam the door shut, and walk straight to Rumi's room, in case he had awoken and left his bed unattended. His door swung open easily, but I caught it before it slammed into the wall, and I pushed it shut gently. Rumi was still unconscious; the poor boy must have felt so guilty about nearly skewering me. I walked over to his bedside and ran a hand over his forehead to see if the light touch would arouse him from sleep. It didn't, however, and I got to work.

His closet was a bigger mess than his room was before he "cleaned" it, if that really was the word for throwing everything on the ground into said closet. The assorted junk items piled high made it neigh impossible to navigate to the back of it and open the door to the side-attic. A quick check confirmed what I had thought, it was locked, and only Rumi had the key. Or so he thought at least.

The lock on the door was a simple one, one that could easily be opened with a flat-head screwdriver- much like the one I used on my bicycle. I slid the screwdriver into the key-hole, twisting it slightly and… success! The door unlocked with a small click, and I pushed it open. The side-attic was dark, despite it being nearly noon outside, and there were no windows- only a single, unlit light bulb to brighten up the room. I waved away a Spinarak's web from the light bulb's pull switch, and yanked on it swiftly.

The room was scarcely populated, save for a single corner, a small mirrored shrine with tufts of hair taped to it. As I got closer, I noticed the vanity had drawers, and I tentatively pulled one open, afraid of what I might find. Pictures. Of Rumi and I. Some of them were just of me, as well, many taken without me looking at them, as though I was unaware of being photographed.

I neatly stacked them and returned them to the vanity, pulling open the second drawer. This was filled with papers, some with little doodles on them, crude representations of Rumi and me, and others that were wordier, written in blocky capital letters. I grabbed the one on the top; dated September 18th, 2004, the day I adopted Rumi from the orphanage. It read:

Today I get to go to a new home! I don't know who my new daddy is, but all the other kids say they are jealous of me! I hope this means I got someone nice, but I'll just be happy to get out of here, no one is really nice.

On the back of the note was a crude drawing of a blocky building and a small orange figure sitting in the middle of a courtyard alone. I skipped a few pages, grabbing a more recent entry. This one was dated November 1st, 2008, two years ago when he was eight years of age.

It's happening again. Whenever the leaves turn the color of my fur, I start to feel funny. It happens a lot when I see Master, too. It doesn't look like it happens to Master, but maybe he's really good at hiding it. I don't like it, though, it makes me think about weird things. I don't even want to write it down! I think a picture would be better.

My hands shuddered as I turned over the paper, and I nearly dropped it in shock. Even in its poorly drawn form, a penis is easily recognizable. Its distinct outline jutted outwards from a hastily colored orange figure, one that could only be one person: Rumi. Shakily, I put the page back where it belonged, and pulled out another one, this one on the same day, a year later:

Sometimes I wonder: does Master truly love me? It seems odd to even have to question it, but Master always seems so distant. He hardly ever plays with me, and he just gets more and more distant. The only time it seems like he notices me is when I act out to get his attention. It hurts. It hurts hurts hurts hurts hurts. I just want to be with Master forever, but it he only pushes me away. Why Master, why? Why won't you let me be with you? WHY.

The rest of the page is burnt away and there are a few holes in the paper. The writing is smudged, as though drops of water had fallen onto it and then were rubbed in. There is not picture on the back of this one, save for a large, scribbled "WHY" in blocky letters. I held back my tears as best as I could, but a few dropped out, mirroring the water marks on the paper.

I heard Rumi's door begin to unlatch, and I shoved the paper back into its drawer, and leapt out of the closet as best I could. I caught him mid-step, a full backpack lashed to his back. During my time in the closet, he had dressed quickly and packed quickly. The shorts he was wearing were once more improperly clasped, and they hung low beneath his tail.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that." He continued to walk out the door, but I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back towards me.

"Didn't want me to see what? That you harbor feelings toward me?" I asked, my voice rougher than I intended.

"I just wanted to be loved!" he barked back, and tried to pull away.

My grip held firm, and I pulled him back towards me into an impromptu hug.

"You only had to ask…" I muttered into his furred ear. For a moment, Rumi did nothing. Then the straps of his bag slid off of his shoulders, and he reached his arms around me and cried.

~Rumi~

I heard the door to the side-attic open with a click, and my breath stopped. Even though the door opened near silently I could still hear the "whoosh" of air escaping from it. I counted to three and rolled out of bed, my erection finally died down enough to not risk embarrassment. Besides, embarrassment was the last thing I should be worried about if he was in THERE. My shorts lied abandoned in the hamper and I pulled them out, along with several other pairs of clothing. I slid on the shorts, not even bothering with the clasp in the back, and stuffed the rest into a backpack, hoping to get out before he got out of the closet.

The door unlatched with a loud click, and the there was a rustle in the side-attic, Master jumped out right as I made my first step away. Now that he was there, I felt compelled to give him an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered involuntarily, "I didn't want you to see that."

He grabbed me before I could take a second step; "Didn't want me to see what? That you harbor feelings toward me?" His voice was harsher than usual, and his gaze pierced right through me.

My emotions began to rise, "I just wanted to be loved!" I cried back and tried to pull away, but he yanked me forward into an embrace.

"You only had to ask…" the harshness of his voice disappeared; it was replaced by a smooth but cool tone. My backpack's straps fell off my shoulders, and I reached up to return the hug and cry into his shoulder. Dimly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and pulled to back into my room, but I didn't care anymore. I barely even recognized the furl of the blanket being pulled over me- I couldn't see it either, with a veil of tears that blocked my vision and skin would have been the only thing that I saw.

~Marth~

The sobbing figure collapsed in my hold and I lifted him off the ground, setting him on his bed. I pulled my shirt off and snuggled up next to him, pulling up the covers as he buried his face against my chest. My hand caressed the back of his head and neck, gently lulling him into sleep- waiting for the moment that his face calmed in his slumber.

Only once that happened did I fall asleep, pulling the Growlithe's warm body into my arms as I drifted off with his fur tickling the skin on my chest and small paws resting against my stomach.

I awoke a few hours later, Rumi still asleep in my arms. His dried tears left the fur beneath his eyes matted down, and wiped away the residue. He stirred and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his hazelnut eyes.

"Master, I…" he began to speak, but I shushed him. He frowned for a moment, then pulled himself up my body and planted a kiss on my lips. His whiskers tickled against my cheeks, and when I opened my mouth up for a chuckle he shoved his tongue in to dance with my own. Everything felt vibrant and erotic as his tongue-tip traced its way down the middle of mine. The boy's cream lips were as soft as butter and their light press caused my lips to tingle against his.

The saliva he mixed with mine was hot, like tea just before it gets lukewarm, and it tasted spicy. My thoughts wandered to what other things on the Growlithe might taste spicy, but I mentally shook away the perverse thought. He was like a son to me!

I tried to push him away, but his arms wrapped around the back of my head, and he pressed his furred body up against my bare chest- dodging the two arms I sent out to push him off me. A clawed fingertip traced the small of my back in perverted ecstasy, and a bulge in my pants ashamedly grew. The passionate kiss which seemed to last eons ended, and Rumi pulled off of my body. He seemed almost disappointed, and made a move to slide out of bed, but I stopped him.

"…I…" The words escaped me. The thought was there, but it was impossible to describe. All I could do was look him directly in the eye, and hope he caught the very soul of my message.

I felt a paw rest on my belly underneath the covers. He had. It snaked lower, dashing around my belly button in a brief semi-circle and then sliding beneath the waistline of my shorts. His single paw fumbled at the button, and instinctively I reached down to help him. Our fingertips met and he gave a surprised meep. With a practiced ease I flicked off the button on my shorts, and guided his small paw to the zipper. My fingers traced the arm back up to Rumi's shoulder, and I gave him a gentle squeeze of consent.

He had a much easier time with the zipper, easily pulling it down and revealing a pair of plain forest green boxers- tented. His paw gripped at my cock through the fabric, rubbing it gently. Then, he too disappeared under the covers.

~Rumi~

Master's length pulsed against the sensitive pad on my paw. I could smell his arousal even through the heavy blanket, and I gave the member a quick stroke to watch Master react. His nose flared with my sensual touch and he squinted his eyes. I pulled the covers over me, and scooted lower down the bed. The musk was even heavier here, and there already was a stain in the dark green of Master's boxers.

I stroked him once more, feeling the way his skin moved beneath the fabric and tried to imagine what it looked like. I had taken baths with Master before, and snuck into his room, but all those times were when he was limp, even the time when I stole a lick from him while he slept. I teased myself enough, and released my grip. This time I curled a couple of fingers on each side of his underwear and shorts, pulling down both in a single swoop.

His cock curved upward, reaching past his belly-button and landing nearly an inch and a half above it. It was everything I expected and more. I lifted a paw and pressed it against the underside of the shaft. Pulling down, I gradually exposed the drippingly moist tip of his cock from the protective covering of his foreskin. The musky scent increased ten-fold and my lips almost instinctively parted as a result of my panting arousal.

I pulled the foreskin down even farther, this time exposing his head fully to my warm breath. My lips were puckered, and soon they were pushed wide open by the delicious piece of cock my Master was gifted with. I slid down as far as I could go without choking and straddled my master's chest for a better angle. A lone paw slid lower to caress his hefty testes, full of his seed. I bobbed, leaving the member to dry out in a warm breeze I produced- a light flame in the back of my throat heated the air I exhaled.

Once more I bent forward and pulled back Master's foreskin. His glistening cockhead seemed as though it was beckoning me to bestow a kiss, and I did. A second smooch, and then another. I laid a trail of kisses down his shaft, ending at a pair of neatly trimmed balls. I buried my wet nose in between them, inhaling their unique scent, the scent of my master. I could feel my own cock pulse and throb, wanting to escape its cloth prison, but I withheld from touching it- Master's pleasure was my first priority.

With my mouth open wide I sank down on his shaft once more, my lips pulling his foreskin back as I lowered my head. His meaty cock drooled a load of pre into my mouth, which I greedily lapped up and swallowed, savoring the appetizer for what was about to come. Master thrusted upwards into my mouth, jabbing his cock further and further down my throat, and I allowed him to use me. His hand snuck underneath the covers and palmed against my rear, sliding up my spine to the back of my head. He pushed me down lower, more of his meat filling my throat with its salty-bitter tang.

Master's breath quickened, as well as his pace. His cock pistoned between my lips until he finally buried himself as far as he could go with a loud groan. A flood of white fluid shot down my throat and I nearly choked at the quantity. I pulled back and Master finally released me of his hold. I swallowed his first load quickly- it was tasteless and past my tongue, but the second burst erupted right into a bowl I formed with my tongue. His gooey cum quickly filled my mouth, and before I had a chance to savor it, I had to swallow once more or risk spilling it all out.

Although each burst of semen was less than the last, it seemed never-ending and it seemed as though my stomach bulged out from the sheer amount. It seemed like he had stopped though, and I pulled away right as a final jet spurted across my nose. Master pulled away the covers and the hypnotizing smell of his dissipated slightly. I turned to face him, wiping the stray shot of cum off of my nose with my finger and licking up. His faced was flushed and he panted as though he just finished running a marathon.

"Haa… haa…" his breath sounded hoarse, but he swallowed through it and managed to spit out, "L-looks like you got a little problem in your pants…"

I looked down, and sure enough my shorts were tented out. Blushing wildly, I tried to stammer out an apology, but he slid me forward on his chest, his hand resting against my rear with a firm grip. He gave my buttocks a squeeze, and his finger traced the underside of my tail.

"You know…" he began, "I wonder how many times I've told you to button up this back clasp…"

His voice shrunk to a dull murmur as he toyed with my fluffed tail. A second hand joined the first, this one resting on the back waistband of my shorts.

"After all… you never know when your pants might just fall down…" My eyes widened in surprise as he yanked the shorts down, pulling my underwear off my rump too. His finger traced its way down my crack, lightly prodding against my hole, but moved lower to tickle the underside of my sack.

"M-master!" I yelped from his light touch. He pulled down my shorts even further, but my underwear stood defiantly over my cock. I was tossed onto my back as he continued to remove my shorts, tossing them defiantly to a corner of the room where they would probably be forgotten- especially if things continued as they were.

He chucked on top of me. A single finger traced a spiral around my bellybutton, which slowly lead down to the thick bulge in my tidy-whities. He petted it through the fabric, smiling devilishly at my moans and groans from the torture.

"Alright, that's enough teasing… for now…" he said, and hooked the lone finger beneath the waistband of my briefs.

~Marth~

My smile widened as Rumi looked at me with pleading eyes through his yelps. I answered him not with words, but with action- pulling back the waistband of his undies and slipping them lower and lower, exposing his uncut cock a centimeter at a time. The boy squirmed under me, and once his cock was completely exposed, I left the undies to rest between his legs just above his knees. I pinched the excess skin at the head of his penis together, pulling it upwards before forming a circle with my fingers around his member and pulled it down, exposing the tip of his cock, wet and gleaming with precum.

While his member was fully erect, it had a certain softness too it, as though it was covered in a fine fur, although that wasn't the case. I could only fit two fingers around it comfortably, any more and they slid off his member. Each stroke caused Rumi to cry out meekly- a small, almost mewling-bark of pleasure. I held the foreskin down, fully exposing his cock and bent forward to give it a quick lick. It tasted much like his saliva, a bitter-spicy flavor that was strangely familiar.

I returned to pumping at a slow pace; Rumi tried to thrust upwards and increase it, but failed. My control over him was dominant and absolute. I stabilized myself over him, and then ran a hand through his fluffed chest fur. It was hot, like wearing thermal gloves but I had more movement. I swept my hands through the fluff, searching for a nub to tease to arousal. It didn't take long for me to find one either, its light pink color contrasting with the cream of his fur. I circled in on it once, rubbing the very outer edges of it, and then swooping in on the dot.

A single pinch and it was as hard as a rock, begging to be flicked. And flick I did, my nail ticked against the hard nub of flesh and Rumi cried out in pleasure, a spurt of precum drizzling out and moistening my hand. I pinched the nipple once more, gently pulling on it and twisting it between my two fingers. I removed my hand and slid it further down his chest, finding a second nub of flesh to rub against. This one only needed a short brush before hardening fully. I doted on it briefly, and then moved my hand even lower, rubbing against the final nipple on his right side. I moved to the left now, this time bending forward and rubbing my face in his velvety chest fur. I found his fourth nipple almost immediately, and I slid my tongue over it, spitting out any of the fur that strayed its way into my mouth.

I suckled on the small nub of flesh, titillating it out of its softness and teasing it with my wayward tongue. I dashed across the button of flesh, encircling the raised bump multiple times and nibbling it lightly, savoring its taste, similar to that of both his saliva and precum. My cock prodded against his leg, erect once more. The Growlithe-boy seemed to notice and he reached a paw out to fondle it. I pulled away from both his outstretched paw and nipple, giving him a quick peck on the nose before removing my hand completely from his cock.

He let out a small whine and tried to grab my hand back, but was too slow. I placed my palm on my cock, and pulled back its foreskin. It felt weird to do it myself now, after the sensual touches Rumi gave me. I looked down at our too erect cocks and an idea formulated in my mind.

"Wanna try something?" I asked.

~Rumi~

Try something? I nodded blindly, not caring for whatever it was as long as he continued his stroke and rub me. He lied down on his side, and turned me towards him. Face to face I was again reminded of the difference in our sizes. He didn't seem to notice or care, and I blushed at being the only one to realize it. Instead, he scooted forward and our two cocks knocked into each other. Once again I blushed, this time at the close contact of his member. His hand grasped both of our dicks, and rubbed them in tandem. His own cock dwarfed mine, more than twice as long and thick around.

Master continued to rub against me; our cockheads pressed together as if they were two lovers pressing against each other in a kiss. Each time he stroked and pulled our foreskins back a gush of pre coated both of our cocks in slick abandon. He shifted our groins apart, and removed his hand.

"Now for the next step…" he muttered, aiming the very tip of his cock at my own. He pulled his foreskin back, and pressed his moist head against my dick. Then he gradually rolled the skin back up, groaning as it enwrapped a fourth of my shaft. The skin was wrapped tightly around me, constricting with each pulse of my master's heart. I gave an instinctual thrust into the skin, stopping as my cock thwapped against the flesh of his. He groaned at the touch, and I froze.

"G-go on…" He said shakily, the hand holding our conjoined cocks moving across our bodies and onto my rear. He grasped my ass, pulling me forward in a forced thrust into him. I let out an embarrassing squeak. With his urging, I began to press forward once more, panting as his tight foreskin rubbed and squeezed at my member as if it was trying to milk it dry. My pace slowly increased, and I grabbed both of our heads with my paw- trying to stabilize it as I fucked. His hand squished my rump, massaging the fatty flesh in waving motions.

A sly finger slid down into my crack and my movements pressed it up against my hole. "M-master!" I cried out at the intrusion. He simply cracked a smile and left it inside of me, curling it slightly every time I pressed backwards onto it. His foreskin seemed to tighten around me like a vice as my orgasm approached, and I slid into it with deliberately deep thrusts, savoring the feeling of the tip of my cock rubbing against his.

"I-I'm…" I started to say, but a second finger joined the first one in my ass, and I squealed like a Spoink. I spoke more urgently, "G-gonna cum s-soon!"

My voice was jittery, the two fingers in my rear scissored back and forth, stretching my hole out. His only response was a curt nod, and he flexed his cock, pulling it backwards as I pulled out. Like a Chinese finger-trap his foreskin yanked on my cock. That, plus his fingers pressing in just the right spot sent me over the edge, and I blew a sticky white load inside the pocket of skin, inflating it slightly before the excess goo forced me out of his cock-hug.

I spurted another stringy shot of white onto his groin, this one just dashing against his cock making a line of white. Some of the creamy goop drooled out of the opening in his filled foreskin, but he pinched it shut, taking the two fingers he had in me out to do so. Their sudden absence felt strange, yet pleasurable all the same. I rolled away from him, grabbing at the underwear that was wrapped around my thighs and pulled it up completely, covering my small cock.

I straddled his hips, and then hopped over his still erect member. I pulled aside my undies, allowing Master's member to slide between my cheeks. The thick piece of meat widened my crack, its bulky tip pressing against my entrance. He groaned and tried to push further in, yet it wouldn't yield.

"Huh…" he spat disappointedly, "you're too small."

I felt a twinge of sorrow, my personal dream of having him take me seemingly dashed before my eyes. His cock throbbed between my cheeks, and I squeezed him in response. With dexterous motion, I pulled down his foreskin, letting the mixture of precum and cum to drain down the crack in my rump. The lukewarm liquid coated my hole liberally, and he pushed his head in once more to no avail.

Once more I tried to impale myself on him, and once more it failed. A few tears welled up in my eyes, was this the best I could do?

~Marth~

The Growlithe-boy began to cry, and I pulled him into a hug once more.

"Shhh…" I muttered, "It's okay…"

I lied. I wanted more than anything to mount the critter and feel him clench at me.

"No it's not!" He cried through his tears, letting out a big sob with his outburst. The delicate fur on his rump stroked my cock with its ticklish fibers and I shuddered.

My hands reached around him, grabbing twin cheeks through his underwear and spreading them apart. "You can do this Rumi, I know you can."

Angling up, I thrusted forward, and met clenched resistance. Push harder. Push. My efforts were rewarded as the very tip of my cock pierced into his hole; my foreskin pushed back from the tightness of his rear.

"Uwah!"

Grunting, I pressed further in, fully inserting the glans. His tightness wrapped around me with enclosing warmth. Still, I continued my relentless press inward. Rumi's sobs stopped, replaced with an open-mouthed wince, eyes tightly closed shut. His breath came out in wheezes, an attempt to exhale the pain.

I placed a calming hand on his back, rubbing gently as I pushed into him. His raspy breathing slowed, and then stopped. He seemed to steel his nerves and slide down a half-inch more. With teary eyes he said, "D-does Master like it?"

A twinge of guilt shuddered through my body. Here I was, forcing my friend, my partner, to ride me despite our massive size difference. I moved to pull out once-and-for-all but he loosened himself and slid a bit further down. With the full width of my girth fully inserted, he dropped down fully, my cock a snake in a tightened noose.

"G-good God…" I muttered as the small boy wiggled on my member, squeezing various muscles in his already tight canal. His fuzzy tail brushed against back of my hands which wrapped around him, and every movement it made sent a contraction around my cock.

Rumi still had a few tears in his eyes. I pulled him forward, my cock slipping out slightly and brought him into a tight kiss, our lips meeting with fervent passion as my hands trailed his back grazing the taunt muscles. Finally, they crawled upward and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the length of meat that came out in our quick peck turned full-on frenching.

His slimy tongue mingled with mine, our saliva joining together once more and combining into an exotic flavor. He pulled back for a breath, yet remained suckling on my lower lip. The cool black of his wet nose dabbed just underneath mine, and his hazel eyes caught my attention once more. They were a mix of vibrant browns, dull oranges and fiery reds, like a campfire caught in a blurred picture frozen in time. Their iridescence lit up his expression, a mixture between pain and relief. When he finally removed himself completely from our kiss, a faint smile teased the edges of his muzzle.

"A-are you happy, Master?" he muttered, drunk on ecstasy and lust. "If Master is happy, I c-can be too…"

"Rumi…" I murmured back, taking him into my arms once more. "I don't think I could be happier anyplace else without you in my arms. I love your cute smiles and shining eyes. I love your quiet voice, the way you stutter. I love the blush that envelopes your face whenever you've done something embarrassing. I love your scent, that natural earthy musk with a hint of spice." I took a deep breath, "All these things and more, but most of all I love you as a whole."

Again, tears welled in the Pokémon's eyes, yet the grin on his face signified that these were joyous happy tears, rather than ones of sorrow and pain.

"I-I'm so glad…" he managed to whisper out, and furled his brow. "I think I can do it…"

The notion that he would be able to accommodate my girth was laughable. Even now I could feel the warm, wet press of coppery fluid slide pass my penis. I muttered out an objection, but he put a finger to my lips, silencing me. With agonizing slowness he pulled himself upward, my foreskin rolling up once more with the tight grasp of his rear. He reached the tip and reversed, pressing down on my cock. True, he had loosened considerably, compared to what he was before I made my forceful plunge, but the hole was still tight, and his descent still slow.

His furry rump contacted my groin, and Rumi gave a shuddering yelp of approval as the tip of my member protruded slightly from his stomach. It pressed against a hard nub just outside the tunnel, and a spurt of precum dashed my chest. He blushed shyly as soon as he noticed his hardness, the small pecker fully erect- semi covered by foreskin peeking out of his undies. I grabbed at the waistband and exposed it fully, allowing its precum to drip onto my belly. A few quick strokes got a steady stream of the lubricant to drizzle into a puddle on my stomach, and as he moved himself upward for a downward thrust, I scooped up the goo and wiped my cock down with it.

This time I met his descent, pushing upwards with a muffled "thwap" of fur and flesh. The boy squeaked with my sudden push up, yet didn't protest as I ground my groin against his furred ass. I sat up, holding the Growlithe close to my body as I did so and grinned.

"Ready for the next step?" I asked, even though I could guess the answer.

"If Master wills it," he replied, and allowed me to be the puppeteer.

I rolled back for a brief moment, hilting the Growlithe, and then pressed forward, flipping him onto his back. The very tip of my cock remained poised inside of him- ready for entry at a moment's notice, and his legs were spread-eagle, wrapping around my back and pulling me forward in an attempt to force me to stick my length in. The three rows of nipples hidden in the fur peaked up, each one perky with a quick swipe of my finger over them. His sack hung low, making his member appear elongated and a bit of precum drooled over the rim of his half-rolled-down foreskin.

"Ready?" I asked once more.

"M-my mind is, but I don't know if my body is ready…" he murmured in reply, beginning to have doubts on the feasibility of this fuck.

"I bet it'll work out, so don't worry about it. After all, I don't like seeing you frown." I chanced a pat to the head, scratching lightly behind his ears as I prepared my first of many thrusts. His hole seemed stretched enough, and I lined my member up with the open rear. The brief glimpse of it that I saw confirmed my suspicions; he was bleeding slightly- the dark ruby fluid staining his normally orange fur. Still, he didn't notice, be it from ecstasy or unawareness.

"Three… two…" He began to count down, and took a deep breath just before he said, "one."

The canine-humanoid Pokémon clenched his eyes shut, along with another thing, so I merely rested my palms on his shoulders as I pressed through the block. Finally, as he realized what he was doing, and relaxed- my cock shot in faster than I intended.

"F-fuck!" we shouted simultaneously. Once fully hilted and pumping, I leaned forward and sniffed the nape of his neck. It had an earthy spice scent to it, and I brushed my lips against the soft fur, letting the hair run against my mouth. Starting from the collarbone, I worked my way up his neck, planting soft kisses with each minute movement. I timed them with my thrusts, a kiss as I hilt, an extremely brief suckle as I pull back, and then moved a little higher.

At long last I was at full speed, or at least as fast I could go with my member in the boa constrictor like grasp of Rumi's ass. Likewise, my kisses were approaching Rumi's lips, with the very first being on his lower. My teeth grazed the lower edge of his muzzle; my cock pounded his prostate.

"I-I have a request Master…" He moaned, much louder than he probably intended as his face turned beet red.

I subtlety changed my stance and my ear twitched as if to say "I'm listening".

"W-will you please cum first?" He asked, a bit embarrassed from saying it out loud. I wasn't sure if I could meet that promise or not. I wanted to feel his warm grasp upon me-to see the "o" of his mouth as he came. His lower lip trembled, in a plea that tugged on my heartstrings. He continued, "I w-want to feel you s-shoot inside m-me…"

With a sigh I mumbled back, "Okay… just for you…" A pleased look lit up his face, and a large smile graced his face. He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, the motion squeezing my privates with a vicious grasp.

He wiggled underneath me, the movements rippling across my shaft. As I cried out in pleasure he smiled devilishly, the gleam of his canines almost as bright as the shine of his eyes. He pulled me down to nuzzle him once more, slamming his hips against mine.

"J-jeez," I groaned from the sudden impact of flesh on cloth covered fur. The Pokémon ignored my surprise, mostly, the smile on his face gave away his aloofness and he pulled back- readying for a second pound. Again his ass smacked against my groin, this time more forceful than the first.

"C-come on, don't make me do all the w-work!" he stuttered, panting heavily.

I made a move from my frozen state, pressing into the tight rear. His warmth seeped into me through my crotch, and he exhaled a puff of flame from my entrance.

"Th-a-ts b-ette-r!" He moaned out as I jabbed into him, voice wavering with my slow thrusts. My hands moved from beneath his fluffy ears to his collarbone, wary of the weight I placed upon it. Then, I tilted my hips, pulling his with me. His furry rump curved off of the ground, and his cock leaked onto his bellybutton. I removed myself completely for a moment, eyeing the damage I had been doing. The once tight pucker now was twice as wide and open; a small drip of light pink liquid oozed out of the hole and I sighed.

My sigh didn't last for long, as the boy squirmed underneath me, pressing his rear against my cock once again. His piercing gaze hypnotized me into pressing forward into the abused ass, pulling the undies that slightly covered it aside once more. The fabric ripped, but neither of us noticed, too drunk on our own demonic lusts. My tip prodded deeper, spreading out the ring of flesh even more. He clenched his ass, squeezing down on me and freezing me in my place.

"I d-don't care how much it hurts, Master… Fuck me hard!" He cried and released his tight grip on my cock. I obliged his wishes, pressing into him faster and harder than before. His small body was racked with shivers and seizes as I slammed into the most sensitive parts of his body ruthlessly. Tears welled up in his eyes, but as I slow down, he barked at me to keep going. I could feel my orgasm growing closer and closer, the tightness behind my crotch like a spring being compressed and ready to burst.

"Hope y-you're ready for it!" I groaned out, slamming my hips against his rear one last time, shooting sticky globs of cum into the boy's ass, my tongue hanging out as though I was the canine one. The slick fluid spilled out of his tight ass, staining the sheets of his bed light pink with its mixture of cum and blood. Rumi's eyes were dazed, and his mouth was agape. After the initial burst I continued to thrust into the moist rump, pushing my semen deeper and deeper into the Growlithe's ass as I did it.

"M-master…" he muttered out, dazedly, and his own cock shuddered and spurted in response to my pushes. Each spurt of his cock milked another gooey load from mine, the squeeze of his ass pulling my foreskin in long pulling motions.

I rolled to the side, lying face to face with Rumi. His eyes were glazed over and he had a stupefied look on his face. I scooted forward and pressed a kiss on his nose.

"Hard enough for you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from the panting Growlithe.

"My… my butt hurts…" he said after a long silence. I laughed, pulling him into a hug; the wet cum-stained fur of his belly rubbing against my chest. His undies had slid to his thighs, and I reached an arm down to pull them back up, covering his private parts completely with the white fabric.

As soon as my laughs died, I replied jokingly, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

For a moment, he said nothing. Then, with a determined look in his eye he said one word.

"Yes."


End file.
